-insert cheesy shipping title here-
by GIRloveswafflesandtacos
Summary: a pepsicola fic that i wrote while bored! john is confused about his sexuality and dave comes over. DaveJohn/PepsiCola/Hammertime. rated t for gay. enjoy!


Hey look I decided to write a fluffy oneshot :D don't judge, and if you don't ship it don't read it. Dave might be ooc, I don't know. I roleplay as john not dave so…

Anyways, disclaimer! Hussie owns homestuck. Not me. Hussie is god. Now that's over with, you can read this and you cant sue me! Yay! So enjoy the fluffiness and the sexually confused john :D

Your name is John Egbert, and right now you're really confused. You had always believed that you weren't a homosexual, and yet here you are, not knowing if even that was true anymore. Your best bro, Dave, had moved to Washington a few years ago so that you two wouldn't be halfway across the country. He came over often, and by often you meant at least twice a week, and before about two months ago that wasn't a problem. But lately you've been feeling weird around him. When he messages you on pesterchum you grin and feel your face flush, whenever you see him your heart and stomach flutters, and he's almost always on your mind. But you're not a homosexual.

You sit in your room, completely confused, as stated earlier. You couldn't actually have a crush on Dave; he's your best bro! And even if you did, and you're not saying that you do, but hypothetically speaking, what are the chances that someone like Dave would actually fall for a goofy nerd like you? The answer is not likely. But if you weren't a homosexual, why do you blush whenever you're around him? Why do you actually consider kissing him when you two are watching movies in the living room? All of this was driving you crazy. Maybe it was just a phase. Or maybe it wasn't. Either way, the feelings weren't going to go away at the moment, so you went downstairs to watch a movie. You ended up choosing The Avengers, curled up in a ball on the couch.

About halfway through the movie, there's a knock on the door. You look at the clock, and confirm that your dad isn't off work yet. That could only mean… _shit._ Nononononono he can't be knocking on the door. Not while you're like this, all confused and hormonal and stuff! Why didn't he pester you online? Maybe he did and you were just watching the movie? You take your phone out of your pocket and check your pesterchum.

turntechGodhead [TG] started pestering ectoBiologist [EB].

TG: yo

TG: john

TG: you there bro

TG: hey

TG: it says you're online

TG: dude

TG: you know what I'm just gonna come over

turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB].

You slowly walk to the front door and open it, confirming that it was Dave. You feel heat rush up to your face as you see him, and you can't seem to meet his eyes, well, shades. Pull yourself together, you think to yourself. "Hey Dave," you say, still not meeting his eyes. You glance up at his face and see the same stoic expression that you've grown to love- wait. No. Not a homo, remember? Seriously, you really need to pull yourself together. Dave raised an eyebrow, "Dude what the hell? I've been trying to talk to you for like an hour and a half. You ok?"

Your blush deepens as he speaks, and you want to cover your face because of it, but don't, "Yeah I'm fine. I was just watching a movie," you say. You weren't lying at least. You really were watching a movie and didn't see the messages.

He nods, "Oh okay cool. What movie?"

"Avengers."

"Is it over?"

"Not quite, no."

"Can I watch too?"

Fuck. You had to let him in; otherwise he would know that something was up. You nod, opening the door more and letting him in. He gives a faint smile as he walks in, and your stomach flip flops. Why is your body betraying you like this? You're not a homosexual; you never have been. But you can't really argue with the flutter in your stomach and the blush on your face. Ugh you know what? Screw it. You're in love with Dave Strider and there's no denying it. But that didn't make things any better, in fact, it made your blush deepen.

Dave sits down on the couch, and you decide to do the same, keeping an abnormal amount of distance between you two. You press the play button, and direct your attention to the screen, but you can't focus on the movie anymore after long. Without knowing it, you had gradually moved closer to him as you watched, so you two were just a few inches apart at this point. You blushed bright red and your heartbeat quickened. Might as well bring it up now…. Nopenopenope bad idea nope. Why would you even think of such a thing? He won't like you back. You decide to focus on the movie again, but once again, you lose focus.

Eventually you sigh, and Dave turns to you, raising an eyebrow. "You okay bro?" he asks.

"Sort of…"

"What's up?"

It was now or never. But you couldn't just tell him up front, you aren't brave enough for that. "Well, uh… I just kinda realized that that whole "no homo" thing wasn't true, and I'm really confused, and there's this guy I like, but I don't think he'd like me back, and I don't know what to do because I don't think it's a phase and I just ugh sorry…"

Dave obviously wasn't expecting that. "Well, uh, shit. I'm sure he'd understand, and there's a pretty good chance he'd like you back too, but I can't say for sure because I don't know who it is. I'd just tell him if I were you man. Kiss him if you have to, I don't know."

You nodded, not sure what to do. Do you kiss him? Do you just tell him? Before you can decide, your body decides for you, and your lips are pressed against his. As soon as you realize what just happened, you pull away and jump back, blushing a bright red and covering your face with your hands. "I'm so sorry!" is all you can say, shaking your head. You feel Dave pull your hands away from your face, your eyes still tightly shut. You slightly open one eye and see him smirking. "I was hoping that that was where that was going."

The end! I know, it was kinda lame, I might add more. But ONLY if I get enough reviews. If I get ten reviews that say you guys want a new chapter, then a new chapter you shall have! So review! Or don't. later.


End file.
